Emmett's little sister
by The twilight fanfic Queen
Summary: Emmett had a little sister when he was human named Isabella McCarty but had to leave her when he got changed. what happens when a stranger arrives at the cullens house and she knows Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. I just want to put out there that this is my first fan fiction so be nice and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga books even thought I wish I did.**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov :**

**(1971) Chapter 1**

I giggled as my big brother Emmett threw me in the air and caught me. Emmett and I were in are back yard playing as mama watched us from the window. "Bella you want to go higher?" Emmett said while he smiled at me like a little kid. I giggled and nodded. I screamed when he threw me up again but this time it was too high and I hit my head on the tree branch above us. "Bells are you ok?" he asked while his eyes filled with worry, It really hurts and I want to cry but, I try not to because I want to be strong ... like Emmett. I put a big smile on my face and said "I'm fine it only hurt a little bit." As I was saying this he helped me up. The door flung open and I saw mama running over " Oh my dear are you ok baby." she ask worry filled her voice. I poked my lip out " I'm not a baby I'm six years old , right Emmett?" Emmett smiled " You sure are kiddo." he said , I love my 23 year old brother because he's always there for me even when papa died. I looked to mama to see she was still worried "I'm ok mama I'm a strong girl." she smiled "You sure are,now you two get washed up and ready for supper." Emmett put me on his back as he ran to the house.

After dinner me and Emmett sat on the backyard steps and pointed some of the stars out from the sky. "Emmy-bear look at those stars there making a coffee cup." I said using he's nick name. "No bells that looks like a..." He was interrupted by some twigs breaking coming from the woods. he looked at the woods then looked at me with worry and some fear in his eyes."Bella go in the house ill be back." He said as he grabbed papa's gun and slowly went into the forest.

**_I know I know how mean of me to stop here but if you want me to continue tell me what you think_**

**_Thank you for reading and I will keep going when there are reviews _**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. I just want to put out there that this is my first fan fiction so be nice and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga books even thought I wish I did.**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Emmett's Pov :**

**(1971) Chapter 2**

_I left Bella on the steps and I soon hear the door close. I went on with searching for the sound. The leaves crunched under my feet as I go deeper into the woods. I hear the sound again but, this time it's closer. I lift up my dad's old gun and point it to the rustling bushes and out comes a baby bear. I sigh with relief and watch as the cub chews on a stick. I should be getting back, I'm missing bells maybe I can prank her again... I was brought out of my thoughts by a deep growl. I turned around quickly and saw the biggest bear I've ever seen growling and snapping it's teeth at me. I knew I would not win this fight but, I couldn't help thinking of trying. I aimed the gun at the bear and it started charging before I can take a shot at it. It pushed me to the ground and used its big paws and cut me in my face with it's sharp claws._

_I can fell my blood running down my face as the bear started chewing me up. Right before I went unconscious I felt the weight of the bear being ripped off me. I opened one eye and saw what looked like an angle looking down at me and asking me what's my name "Em...mett ." I said and once I closed my eyes I passed out from the lack of blood._

**Hey I'm sorry its so sort but I will do a long paragraph when I get more reviews **

**Oh and by the way Rosalie's POV I's going to be next tell me what you think so far thanks guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review I really am excited to see what you guys thing so keep reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga books even thought I wish I did.**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Rosalie's Pov:**

**(1971) Chapter 3**

_I was just hunting a deer mumbling to my self of how unlucky I am, when I heard a piercing yell from just a few miles ahead. I don't know what happened but my legs started moving to what sounded like a man screaming.I saw an opening in the woods and found a big bear standing over someone. I looked behind the bear and saw a man with muscles that would make a weight lifter cry. He had short black curly hair and a know turn up face from the bear. Some thing changed in the atmosphere and know I want to save this man. I ran to bear and pushed it of and quickly drank its blood and went to the man i still didn't know his name.I leaned over him and said quickly "whats your name" while i picked him up and started running to our house. The man opened his eyes and he had the most beautiful brown eyes i Ever seen "em...mett" he said and before i can even respond he passes out. I got to get to Carlisle he needs to help him I think.. I think I love him I thought as i pushed my legs hard to make me go faster.I ran all the way to the Cullen's house and bursted through the doors. Edward was playing the piano but stop when he say That i had a human in my arms. I payed him no mind and ran to Carlisle study because i can hear my Emmett's heart slowing down. Carlisle looked up from his work and looked at me with worry filled eyes."Carlisle please change him!" I said frantically Carlisle took Emmett from me and lade him on the table."Are you sure Rosalie","Yes I'm sure I love him". Without anymore questions He bit my Emmett and stepped poor Emmett started yell from the pain and all I could do was sit there and talk to him trying to ease the pain with my comforting words. Esme came rushing In and asked how the screaming man It all made since when Carlisle said "It's Rosalie's mate."_

**Bella's Pov:**

_I went Inside and locked the back door."Mama" I screamed ,She came running down the stairs holding up her dress to prevent from falling. She looked straight in my wide eyes a knew something was wrong. "Whats wrong hunny...where's Emmett " she said looking around."Mama when me and Emmy was watching the stars we heard something come from the woods,so he got the gun and told me to stay here and he went in the forest." i said tears streaming from my checks. I never seen mama so scared before in my life her eyes were popped out and she ran to the window to try and see if he came back yet. I ran and joined her at the had passed and the sun was coming up still no emmett. Mama was passed worried and she tried to stay up to wait for him but fell asleep I didn't even blink I couldn't ,I wouldn't sleep till my Emmy bear comes back. I whispered a prayer "Please oh please let my brother come back please." I looked at the picture on the wall that had emmett and i on his shoulders. I grabed it from its place looked at the picture and whispered again"please come back Emmy bear" Tears slipped from my eyes."please." _

**Oh my gosh i almost cried when i wrote this. Review and tell me what you think**

**I update every day when there are review so you know what to do if you want to find out what happens.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review I really am excited to see what you guys thing so keep reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga books even thought I wish I did.**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**(1972) Chapter 4**

A whole year has passed by since Emmett went in the woods. A whole year since I heard his voice. A whole year since I've been happy. I have not been able to sleep without waking up crying or screaming for Emmett. Mama got cancer and is too sick to do things around the house. So me and seven year old has to do things like keep the house clean, make breakfast, lunch, and supper. I sighed as I finished up cleaning the dishes. I ran up to the room…that helps me remember the way things used to be and that's Emmett's room. As I sat on his bed I remembered the day of when the Police brought back papa's old gun and Emmett's jacket covered with blood. I shivered and tried to think of something else. My thought came to a halt when I heard Mama cough and call my name. I slowly got up and walked out the door "see you Emmett" I whispered as I closed the door and started walking to mother's room. She was on the bed holding on to something in her hand tight. "Baby" she said when I was by her side. "I'm not going to make it honey and I just want you to know that papa, Emmett, and I will be with you." Tears were flowing freely out of my eyes as she talked. "But mama, I don't have any friends and daddy and Emmett died, you can't die too, I need you." I cried desperately "I know honey I wish I could stay but I'm feeling weaker every minute of the day." Her eyes were closing and I knew It was time for her to go with papa and Em. She noticed this and said "Give me your hand dear." I put out my hand and she dropped something in it and when I looked up she smiled closed her eyes and whispered "we'll be with ...you" and she stopped breathing. A sob was forming in my chest as I looked at what she put In my hand. It was a necklace with a heart shaped locket. I opened the lock and stared at the picture in the locket. It had papa, mama, Emmy, and me smiling. I cried that night for mama, for papa and for Emmy bear. I cried because I was all alone In this world. I ran out the room and into Emmett's room and wrapped the covers of his bed around me and cried myself to sleep.

**I was crying when i wrote this**

**Review and ill keep writing. I hope you like it and i cant wait it here what you guys think**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review I really am excited to see what you guys thing so keep reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga books even thought I wish I did.**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Emmett's Pov:**

**(1972) Chapter 4**

As I sat with my angel on the love seat in the Cullen's house I looked back in my memory's of when I woke up from the change. I didn't want to remember the pain. I only wanted to remember what I said when i woke up.

_**Flashback**_

I was in so much pain that I wanted to die. The only thing that was keeping me sain was the voice that was speaking to me. It was so beautiful and light and she kept telling me it was almost over. It seemed like years before the pain lowered but, only for it to shoot straight to my before I couldn't take any more of it the pain stopped,and my heart stopped. My eyes flew open and landed on the most beautiful women I ever was smiling at me so I planted a big smile on my face. Then I noticed I could hear and see ever thing wayyy better. " Hi Emmett" the beautiful Blondie said to me. As soon as she spoke I remembered everything. I remembered my sister Bella and my mom. I remembered how this angel saved me. "Are you an angel" i spoke with awe. She giggled "No...far from it" she said looking into my eyes. "Well your my angel" I said.

_**End of flash back**_

I looked down at Rosalie who was in my arms. "My angel" I said smiling ant her. She looked up from her magazine,smiled and said "My bear." As soon as she said that I had a painful memory that popped in my always loved calling me Bear or Emmy bear .I will always miss her and I hope she lives a good life without me.

**Bella's Pov :**

**(1982)**

It's been ten years since mom died and It's now my 17 birthday but I have no one to share it with.I don't talk to anyone any more ,so everyone thinks I'm mute or just plain weird. At school they pick on me but I don't really care what any one says or thinks about me.I remember when I came home crying to mama and told her what people she said that people don't feel tall until they stand on someone else so don't let them stand on you. I was in the woods again taking a walk and trying to get away from every one else when I saw it. I couldn't make out what it was because It ran so fast past was to far to run back to the house so I stayed put and started looking around for the figure. Out of no were I was on the ground after being pushed by something. It flipped me around on my back and I finally got a look of who this was. It was the most beautiful man I ever thing about him was perfect but when I got to his eyes I felt my body go man had deep red eyes filled with enjoyment and desperation."Your scent smells delightful little one" he said in his chilled voice. I was frozen in my place while he leaned mind was screaming at me to run but my body wouldn't if to kiss me he leaned in closer but at the last minute change his direction and bit me in my neck. I wanted to scream but I knew that no one would come for me. It felt like half of the blood in my body was gone but he didn't there was only a little blood in my body he dropped me and whispered "happy birthday" and ran away after dropping 's when I felt fire all in my body and I knew I was going to die but it kept burning for what seemed like fire started calming down but the fire was traveling to my heart.I didn't scream because I lived with pain my whole life and to just indoor hurtful things. Suddenly my heart started beating really fast and I started panicking but then it just stopped. My heart just stopped but I was still eyes flew open and I jumped up without even thinking about it.I looked around and every thing was clear and I could see and hear better. I atomically grabbed the necklace that was around my neck. I Looked down and something caught my eye. It was a piece of paper that was on top of a pile of leaves.I picked it up and opened to to see what it said.

_hello my dear_

_I hope you like your gift if your wondering why you see and hear better its because_

_I changed you into a vampire. The myths are not real you don't turn into a bat or burn in the sun._

_You can't draw tears and you cant sleep or eat human food any more and you wouldn't want to._

_You do drink blood from humans but If you dont like that idea you can also drink animal blood_

_enjoy your life my dear and have a happy one._

_By your creater_

As I finished reading what it said I had my mouth wide open.I could't believe this I'm a...a vampire and I have to drink blood. As soon as i thought of blood my throat was full of flames. I can't kill any body. I already lived through too much I remembered that he said that I can drink the blood of animals.I started running and smelling the air when I was hit by the smell of bears. I smiled when I remembered when I called Emmett bear. I crouched without even thinking of it and jumped on the bears back and drained the blood from it. I moved on to the other bears and drank them until I was satisfied. I ran away from the covered up bears and found a river. It was my bloody face in the water and when I looked down at the water it reflected a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The weird thing is that the girl in the water was actually me.I got up and started running where I didn't know but I had a strange feeling that I needed to travel through the world.

**The sad parts are finally leaving.I tried to make this chapter long so I hope your happy with it**

**Review and ill keep writing. I hope you like it and i cant wait to here what you guys think**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review I really am excited to see what you guys thing so keep reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga books even thought I wish I did.**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**(1972) Chapter 6**

So that's how I lived my life all these years.I traveled to every country and city's in the world except Rome and the United States. I met vampire coven's that I easily made friends with , but they always had question's about the color of my far I met the the Amazon coven, Egyptian coven, and the Irish , wonder which place should I go first United States, or Rome and start in Volterra Italy.I stopped running and reached into my pocket for a coin. I found it and said "heads for United States or tales for Italy." I flipped the coin and it landed on tales and that meant Italy."Volterra here I come" I whispered to my self.

I had been running for 48 hours and finally made it to Volterra. It was very beautiful, flowers and trees every were.I ran into the streets and used one of my powers,which was invisibility.I saw a group of humans that looked like they were on a tour so I followed leader of the tours was a beautiful pale woman and she wore and a red and white dress.I noticed she was wearing sunglasses but there was no sun today. That's when I smelled her,she was a vampire but why was she leading humans woman looked around, I guess she smelt me but couldn't see me. I decided to follow her and the group to see what she was up to. "OK now we're heading to the ancient tower" the woman said as she lead us to a what looked like a very old was "oohhhhs" and "ahhhhhs" coming out of the groups woman lead us in and walked us down the old hallway to a gigantic door."I hope you liked your tour because this is where it stops." she said as she opened the humans were pushed into the room that looked like a throne room while I just silently walked in with was three vampires seating on the throne chairs but the soon got big door was slammed shut and locked.I can tell the humans were getting scared and some even tried to bang on the man in the middle that looked very familiar sprinted up to one of the female humans and bit this point the humans were screaming but the other vampires that were in robs easily snapped there necks to stop them from causing a commotion.

While the vampires drank I walked over to one of the walls and leaned against it waiting for them to be they were done they cleaned up the blood and the three men sat back on there thrones."Well that was interesting" I said and walked in the middle of the room still the vampires in the room jumped and looked around as they smelt the air. "Oops forgot about that" I said as I turned off my invisibility and looked up. The man In the middle stood up and said "who do we have here." When I looked in his eyes he gasped,probably because of my blue eye's. "Child your eyes are...blue, how is that." "Well to answer your first question I'm Isabella swan." I said using my cover name."I don't really know why my eyes are blue its probably because of my powers." The man clapped his hands with excitement. I finally remembered who the man was the Irish coven told me about who these people were.I was brought out of my thoughts, when Aro said "You say powers as in more than one?"My dear please tell us what your powers are." I remembered when the Irish coven told me how power crazy Aro is."Maybe I shouldn't." I said as I started backing up. I backed up some more and I backed up into Felix and he put a hand on my should to keep me from leaving. "Well I disagree my dear you must stay,until we know everything about you." Aro said as he smiled at me.

**Wow cliff hanger I hope you survived till tomorrow. :I :D**

**Review and ill keep writing. I hope you like it and i cant wait to here what you guys think**


	7. Sneak peak of Chapter 7

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review I really am excited to see what you guys thing so keep reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga books even thought I wish I did.**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**(1992) Sneak peak of chapter 7**

I looked at him in shock when he said I couldn't leave.I knew I knew could just use one of my powers to get out of here but I didn't want to be on the run for the rest of my eternity."OK OK I'll tell you just tell this one," I pointed at Felix "to back off."Aro smiled and held his hand to Felix,when he got the message he backed off. Aro looked at me to continue."Hmmmm well I can change the weather...and I have the power of invisibility." I didn't say the other too powers which is to stop time and I'm physical shield and a mental shield. If I did he would force me into his smiled a greedy smile and said "May I see dear Isabella." I didn't need to show him for him to believe it. "No, I have to leave and get to my coven." I lied " They will start to get worried, but for know goodbye every one untill we met again." I turned invisbily and ran to the big glass window that was open. Before I jumped out I saw Aro looking around frantically trying to find me. I smiled and jumped out.

**That was a sneak peak off chapter seven hope you liked it. :I :D**

**Review and ill keep writing. I hope you like it and i cant wait to here what you guys think**


	8. Chapter 7

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review I really am excited to see what you guys thing so keep reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Come on Edward do I have to say It**

**(Edward) Sorry but you kind of have to**

**But Please**

**(Edward) come on you can do just say it**

**Fine I don't own any twilight books, are you happy know**

**(Edward smiles) Yes, yes I am**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**(1992) Chapter 7**

I looked at him in shock when he said I couldn't leave. I knew I could just use one of my powers to get out of here but I didn't want to be on the run for the rest of my eternity."OK OK I'll tell you just tell this one," I pointed at Felix "to back off before he gets hurt."Aro smiled and held his hand up to Felix,when he got the message he backed off. Aro looked at me to continue."Hmmmm well I can change the weather...and I have the power of invisibility." I didn't say the other too powers which is to stop time and I'm a physical shield and a mental shield. If I did I knew he would force me into his smiled a greedy smile and said "May I see dear Isabella." I knew and he knew I didn't need to show him for him to believe it. "No, I have to leave and get to my coven." I lied " They will start to get worried, but for know goodbye every one until we met again." I turned invisibly and ran to the big glass window that was open. Before I jumped out I saw Aro looking around frantically trying to find me. I smiled and jumped out.

I stayed by the window to see if they were going to follow me."Master shell we go fetch her."Alex said,he must be old because you says fetch anymore. "No Alex,as she said well met again when shes ready." Yes he's not coming after me that's nice.I heard that he hunts down any one that has important powers.I guess I'm lucky he let me slip through his I should settle somewhere because that was way to close. I thought as I was running down the streets and into the forest.

I have been running for I don't know how long but I made it to Australia to get some money.I turn off my power and went to the bank and walked in the line. A lot of men were staring at me and I wished Emmett was here.I giggled when I thought what he might do."Next please" I moved up to the counter were a lady with blond hair and brown eyes was."hello...m..may I he..lp you" she was because of my beauty that she was acting like this."yes I would like to make a withdraw"."OK can I have your name". "yes my name is Isabella swan." I hate using my cover name because Its just not like I'm trying to cover up who I am. I gave the lady my card-it card and she withdrew all the money in my account into the card. "I must saw that you are very wealthy and very beautiful." "Why thank you, I would love to stay and chat but I have to get going." "That's fine have a good day." You too" I said as I started walking to the door. It was kind of getting creepy when the men keep watching me. I finally got out and went to a electronic shop and got a laptop and a phone to keep in touch with my friends. I went to a coffee shop and sat on one of the chairs. Went online and looked for a place to settle on my laptop. Hmmm sense I already went in Rome I could just go somewhere in the United States. I went on Google and looked up a place were there is a lot of wild life. Then a place popped up and made me giggle. It was in Washington and the place was called forks. What a silly idea to name a little city after a fork but yet I like it.

I left from the coffee shop and put my phone in my pocket and my laptop in the book bag that I brought and ran Into the woods.I was of to...giggle ...forks to settle and who knows I might even go to school there. There are a bunch of bears there,Mmmmm my favorite. I smiled to my self ran faster and turned invisibly.

**I sorry that It is short. To answer your question in your head what every she is touching when shes invisibly it turns invisibly to so her book bag is invisibly.**

**That was chapter 7 and I hope you liked it.:D**

**Keep reviewing because I only update when I get reviews.**


	9. Chapter 8

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review I really am excited to see what you guys thing so keep reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Come on Edward do I have to say It**

**(Edward) Sorry but you kind of have to**

**But Please**

**(Edward) come on you can do just say it**

**Fine I don't own any twilight books, are you happy know**

**(Edward smiles) Yes, yes I am**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**(1992) Chapter 8**

When I was back at the coffee shop I manged to buy a blue three story house. So when I got in the city of forks I went straight to the was nice and big but the front yard looked like it needed flowers or something to make it fell that any human visitors would come because it was kind of in the woods but still. As I walked in through door I looked in the room and got excited when I saw there was no furniture in the house but a old table in the kitchen. Sense there was no furniture there was one thing to do to fix that and its SHOPPING! **(In here bella loves shopping, just like Alice)** You see when I was a human I was both a tom girl and a girly girl. I loved playing and watching sports, and I loved playing dress up too. Now I get to shop for every thing like furniture, Human food props, and most importantly clothes! I walked to the Room that was going to be the kitchen and placed my laptop on the old table. I opened It and went searching for a vehicle to get around in. While I was scrolling down something caught my I and It was the most beautiful motorcycle I have every seen. It was a red and black 1994 Honda motorcycle."Just my style" I said as I clicked the buy and deliver. While I was on the cite I bought too more cars that I liked. One was a jet black lotus British car ,and a forest brown 2015 Toyota Supra.

It said the cars will be here in five hours and it was four I waited for them to drop my car off I found the data and enrolled in the forks high school and as junior. My first day in school is tomorrow and I can't wait. It's been so long since I ever went to school. I remember once when I went to school I had Emmett buy me cookies that had cream in them and I took the cream out and filled it with tooth paste. When I went to school that day I gave It to all my teachers and It was I was laughing when they started choking. Those were the days. I heard a car pulling up in the drive way and when I looked out the window I saw my cars! I ran to the door to be ready for when the 20 year old boy knocked on the door. Humans are soooo slow even when there running. Finally I heard the man knock on the door and I opened It slowly. I looked up and saw a boy had black hair , blue eyes, and muscles. He was gasping at my beauty and it was quit funny an not creepy at all. I decided that I should tease him and get a good laugh. I giggled to get his attention and he snapped out of it. " hello... are you Isabella McCartney." I smiled as I heard my real name. "Yea that's me" I said while flipping my hair and batting my eye lashes. "O...k please..sign here." He stuttered, I giggled humans are so fun. I reached out for the clip board and signed my name, got the keys from him and closed the door. When the human boy left I started to get thirsty so I thought why not go hunting. I ran out the back door into the forest and sniffed the air, and that's when I smelled them. Six vampires have been around here, so I followed it.

**That was a chapter 8 hope you liked it. :I :D**

**Review and ill keep writing. I only update It when I get reviews so keep reviewing.:D**


	10. Chapter 9

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review I really am excited to see what you guys thing so keep reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Come on Edward do I have to say It**

**(Edward) Sorry but you kind of have to**

**But Please**

**(Edward) come on you can do just say it**

**Fine I don't own any twilight books, are you happy know**

**(Edward smiles) Yes, yes I am**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 8**

I was running through the forest following there scent when I started thinking. Wait it's one on six what if they pose a threat I thought. I guess I don't care I'm too curious to stop running towards the scent. Curiosity kills the cat but I hope satisfaction brings it I was almost there I smelt a bear right near just one and then I can go back to the scents I thought. I ran to the bear and sucked the blood out of I was done I sung the song me and Emmett made when we were human.

The other day I met a bear Out in the woods Oh way out there

He looked at me I looked at him He sized up me I sized up him

He said to me Why don't you run I see you ain't Got any gun

I said to him That's a good idea So come on feet Away from here

And so I ran Away from there But right behind Me was that bear

And then I see Ahead of me A great big tree Oh, glory be!

The lowest branch Was ten feet up I'd have to jump And trust my luck!

And so I jumped Into the air But I missed that branch A way up there

Now don't you fret Now don't you frown 'Cause I caught that branch On the way back down

This is the end There ain't no more Until I meet That bear once more

I sung as I put the bear under a tree.

**Emmett's pov:**

Me and Rosie was out hunting near by the house when I heard somone singing. I let Rosie finish her deer and followed the voice. When I finally got to the voice I saw the back side of a girl. She had dark brown hair that came to her lower back that reminded me of Bella's hair. The girl was putting a bear under the tree and was singing. I listened harder and the girl was singing the song me and my sister made I long time ago.

The other day I met a bear Out in the woods Oh way out there

He looked at me I looked at him He sized up me I sized up him

He said to me Why don't you run I see you ain't Got any gun

I said to him That's a good idea So come on feet Away from here

And so I ran Away from there But right behind Me was that bear

And then I see Ahead of me A great big tree Oh, glory be!

The lowest branch Was ten feet up I'd have to jump And trust my luck!

And so I jumped Into the air But I missed that branch A way up there

Now don't you fret Now don't you frown 'Cause I caught that branch On the way back down

This is the end There ain't no more Until I meet That bear once more

I was about to call out to her but she started running in the direction of our house. I looked back to Rose and she was now standing behind me looking at the girl as she ran."We got to follow her I have some questions of how she knew that song." I said and then ran after her with Rosie right beside me.

**That was a chapter 8 hope you liked it. :I :D**

**Review and ill keep writing. I only update It when I get reviews so keep reviewing.:D**


	11. Chapter 10

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review I really am excited to see what you guys thing so keep reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it**

**(Emmett)*Laughs* say It now or I will**

**huge you and watch your eyes pop out**

**(Me) *Gets scared* OK OK I don't own any of twilight,**

**both books and movies are not mines.**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 10**

I ran towards the scents again and it stopped at a white three story house. I looked down at myself to see if I was presentable. I was wearing my light blue skinny jeans, a tee shirt with a jacket, and I was wearing hiking boots. OK lets do this I thought as I went to the door and knocked on it. Not to long later a woman with Carmel hair and a motherly tip face showed up at the door. I could tell she was a vampire but what surprised me was that she had gold eyes and that means, vegetarians!

"Hello can I help you "she said with a smile. I put on my nicest smile and said "HI I just moved here and I wanted to introduce my self so there wont be any problems." "Of course dear come in" she said as she opened the door and let me in. The house was very beautiful and tidy. She led me to the living room and told me to seat were ever I want. I took the arm chair and waited for the rest of the vampires to get here. One by one they room filled. The first one to come in was a man with golden tip hair that was slicked back. He went straight to the woman with Carmel hair and they sat in the love guess was that they were mates. The second person to come in was a guy with bronze hair that had some muscles, and let me tell you he is hot! The third one to come in was a couple the woman was short and had spike hair. The guy had honey hair that came to his shoulders and he had bite marks every were. The pixie like girl seems to like fashion because any one that is wearing what shes wearing knows how to shop. I hope I have a shopping buddy that could be awesome. The man that looked to be the leader said" Hi my name is Carlisle Cullen ,this is Esme, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. We have two missing from are coven but they should be here any moment. Would you care to share your name." "My name is Isabella, but for short its Bella." " What is your last name dear" Esme said. Before I got to answer the door flew open.

**Emmett Pov:**

When me and Rose finally got to the house I heard the girl say "my name is Isabella,but for short its Bella." No It cant be Bella probable some one with the same name,But I couldn't help but hope it was her.I miss her so much and I just wish I can have my baby sister back.I opened the door and ran in to find the girl me Rose and I saw in the forest sitting on the turned around and that's when I saw her whole face."Bells"I said looked at me with shock and said"bear."As soon as she said that I ran up to my baby sister and hugged her tight.I didn't believe this my Bella has finally come home.

**Bella's Pov:**

I heard some one come in and when I turned around I saw a huge guy with dark short curly couldn't be true is this really Emmett. He had a shocked and confused expression on his face."Bella" he said. This is Emmett I have found my bear."Bear" I said with tears filling my eye's but will never spill.I got up and was welcomed by the worlds biggest bear hug that I missed so much." Oh Bear I missed you so much please don't leave me again." "I won't bells,I won't." We have been hugging for I don't know how long but when we stopped I saw that every one around use had confused faces but two pixie was bouncing up and down and was excited and the Blondie was glaring dagger's at me."Who the heck are you and why are you all over my mate."

**UH,OH looks like Bella might have to explain her self stay by to see what happen's next**

**Review and ill keep writing. I only update It when I get reviews so keep reviewing.:D**


	12. Chapter 11

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review I really am excited to see what you guys thing so keep reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it**

**(Emmett)*Laughs* say It now or I will**

**huge you and watch your eyes pop out**

**(Me) *Gets scared* OK OK I don't own any of twilight,**

**both books and movies are not mines.**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 11**

Wow bear got a mate maybe I need to check her out real quick.I used my power and stopped I stop time every one can see what I'm doing but they can't move at all. I removed my self from bear and walked to the Blondie. I looked in her eyes and something happened it was like I was looking straight into her soil. That's new,then I realized hat I gained another I have another power.I remember when I found a girl that had the same power she callied it a soul searcher.I looked into her soul and found that she was in love with is very protective of her family and she can be nice even if she glares a lot.I staggered back and let time start again so now every one can one was shocked and had their mouths hanging open.I sucked in some air and used my power again but on Carlisle this had a good soul nice and compassionate ,and he seemed to me like a father figure.I was shaked out of my zone from Emmett. Ah man I was just going to try it on Esme and the hot guy next.

**Emmett Pov:**

I was hugging my little sister but stooped when I heard rose say "Who are you and why the heck are you on my mate." Dang it I should have told rose what my sister looked like before but I guess it was just to pain of no were every thing around us just stopped.I tried to move but couldn't and it felt strange.I looked around at the family and It looked like they were experiencing the same thing.I looked at bells and she started moving towards rose. That's when I realized that she was doing stopped walking when she was 5 feet away from rose.I looked at her face and it zoned out and it looked like when Alice is having a turned around and stopped what ever she was doing and I could move. I was in total shock and my Jaw dropped. She sucked in hair looked at Carlisle and zoned out like Alice again.I walked slowly to Bella and genitally shock her"Bells." She came out of the fazed and turned to Rosalie. " I was not ,and I repeat not trying to make a move or any thing,and I'm sorry if I made you thought other wise." " You see Emmett was my brother when I was human and still is so that would be werid." I covered my mouth to cover my laugh.

**Bella Pov:**

She looked to me in shock and then smiled a very beautiful smile."I'm sorry Bella I just thought you were some stranger trying to hock up with my mate." "Ewww heck to the no that's just plan gross." I sad and winked at her and giggled. After that every one started to come out of there state of shock and The first on to talk was Carlisle the father and leader of the coven."Will you be so kind as to share your story with us Bella." I smiled and all sat back down but this time I sat on one side of Emmett and rose on the other side. "OK hmm there is some much were should I start." "You can start at the begging" rose said.I smiled and went into my silly mode."OK In the begging.." "Not that begging." They all said but Emmett ,me and Emmett just started laughing together. Then Emmett said something that warmed my heart."Good old bells is back."

**Aww bella has her brother back but stay by cause something's going to me give you a has to do with the hot guy edward and bella**

**Review and ill keep writing. I only update It when I get reviews so keep reviewing.:D**


	13. Chapter 12

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review, and I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while but ill try to update every night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to.I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 12**

"Ok well I'll tell you my story but please dont pity me,I hate pity." Every one seemed to understand and they nodded."When I was human me and Emmett's father died in war and Emmett and our mom had to take care of thing was just fine and it lasted until everything went were on the porch when we heard something come from the went to go check what it was and I went inside to go tell waited for him to come back but he never did." I paused and emmett hugged me to his side."A year had pasted and mom got sick with cancer and that left me the job to cook and clean when I was seven.I turned ten when she died and I lived in the house that I was kind of broken cause everyone I cared about had died or that's what I thought." I sad looking at Emmett "I went to school,and soon got a job when I was fifteen.I never talked or made any friends with any one.I was so scared that I thought If I made friends they might die years later it was my seventeenth birthday and I wanted to spend my time in the day in the woods.I was attacked by a vampire and was changed." I got a little mad when I remembered my creator."I woke up to find a freaking note that told me about what I had become! The note said that I had to drink human blood but there was another that day I have been hunting animal's and I still am.I traveled around the world and made friends with other to long ago I traveled to Italy." There were a few gasps and the hot guy callied edward leaned in to hear what I was going to say."I met the voltori,had a short discussion with them and left. After that I wanted to settle some were so I picked forks and here I am." After I finshed my story I looked up and every one had shocked faces on.I realized that my eyes had brittened up because I am happy. "How do you have blue eyes," Jasper asked? "I think the reason why my eyes are that way is because of my many powers." "Fasanting, how many powers do you have if you dont mind me asking," Carlisle asked? "I have about 5 powers witch is invisablity, I can change the weather,I can stop time,I'm a mental shelid and a physical sheild, and the one I just got today is I am a sole searcher. "Wow that awesome bells can you make me invisbly bells!"Emmett said slightly jumping up and down.I giggled and nodded.I placed my hand on Emmett's shoulder and we both disappeared."Cool"he said. I turned us visable again and eyes drifted to the clock on the wall."Shot I got to go,I have a lot of shopping to do." I said jumping up and one stared at me and the boys said together not another shopaholic!" Hey whats wrong with shopping." Me and alice said at the same looked at each other and we both squealed "shopping buddies!"

**Review and ill keep writing. I only update It when I get reviews so keep reviewing.:D**


	14. Chapter 13

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review, and I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while but ill try to update every night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to.I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 13**

"Finally some one that loves shopping,"said Alice as she jump up and should go shopping now,but I'll be right lifted an I brow as to ask"were you going"."I'm just getting my...car". I really didn't want Emmett to find out about my motorcycle so I decided to take my car.I ran out the door before he could respond and ran all the way to my house.I got my keys for my jet black car,and took some sunglasses.I ran to my garage and hoped into the car and put the sunglasses on.I was driving down the road to the Cullen house when five tan shirtless boys jumped out of the woods and ran in front of my car. "Ohmygod"I said as I slammed on the thought It was there fault I couldn't stop my self from feeling bad."Ohmygod are you ok I so sorry I almost hit you"I said as I got out my car and went tot them.I checked for any injuries with my eyes while they just looked at each other in surprise.

Maybe there getting creeped out because I'm making sure there OK. "Stop being weird Bella"I thought to my self. I took my glasses of and looked into there eye's."What the heck how do you have blue eyes" One of the guys said In shock. Wait what why he ask about my eyes don't humans have blue eyes.I took a breath before I answered and that's when I recognize the wold that explains why he asked about my vampires only have red eye's or gold eyes so I see why there shocked."Oh that explains every thing I didn't know you were wolfs intill I breathed." They looked at each other again then started coming closer probable thinking I'm a threat.I held my hands up for a sigh of peace."Umm can we talk about this when were not in the middle of the man in the middle probley the leader nodded.I smiled"Thank you".I slid back in the seat and drove till I say a path in the woods big enough for my car to fit through I parked in the woods and got out.

Know that we were at the right place I was ready to answer any question they threw at me.I needed to know there names so I searched in there soul and found what they were called."Who are you" Sam asked."Oh were are my manners Hi my name Is Isabella Marie McCartney"I said as I smiled up at the towered over me a little because I'm about five-six."Oh and to answers your question about my eyes I don't really know why there that color but my guess is that I'ts because of my powers.I'll show you my powers if you like." Jacob lifted and eye brow and asked"Why do you trust use so much." I had to think about that for a would I trust them when they should be the enemy.I have no idea but It's like they are trustable,I don't know."I don't know but It feels as thought can trust you guys I don't know."

Then suddenly out of know were I fell to the grown and when I got up I felt taller and I had four ,FOUR LEGS! I looked down and I has four white paws and a white cool another power.I can shape shift into any animal I want.I looked up and saw the five guys were staring at me with shock.I sat down and stuck out my is kind of fun but I guess it's time to turn other good thing about turning is that when I turn back I'm still dressed.I turn back from wolf to vampire and look up to see them still they finally got of the shock Sam asked in awe "How did you do that." I giggled and said "I guess I just earned a new power,you see I have six powers now. One invisibility, Two I can change weather,Three I can stop time,Four mental and physical shield,five soul searcher,and six shape shifter."

Me and the packed talked for a while and we made good even gave me permission to go on there land when I talked for about an hour but I told them I had to get to the Cullen house.I got in the car and they waved as I pulled out and drived away.

**She keeps earning powers and know shes friends with the pack.**

**Review and ill keep writing. I only update It when I get reviews so keep reviewing.:D**


	15. Chapter 14

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review, and I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while but ill try to update every night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to.I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 14**

I turned down to the dirt road and when I arrived at the Cullen house I was pulled out of the driver seat and was attacked by a bear hug from Emmett."Bells were have you been we were starting to said you were just getting your doesn't take an hour." He was freaking and I knew I had to calm him down."Emmett it's OK I just had a run in with a few wolf friends that's all." "WHAT, wolf friends you are not aloud to have wolf friends there not good company." Wait now he's turning all big brother on me but I'm not a little girl anymore. "Emmett there just friends it's one Alice were going shopping." I said as I hopped back into the soon join me and I zoomed down the road.

All we bought was heels,boots,clothes,clothes,and more clothes! By the time we got back It was midnight."That was fun we have to do that more often."I said to Alice when I parked. "Yeah Hey how about tomorrow." "Sure just tell me when your ready, bye." I said as she got out "Bye."

I drove back to my house and filled all me clothes into my walk in closet and went down stairs.I took my new guitar from the case and started to play.**(She is playing "i giorni" Look it up) **When I finished playing I heard clapping. I looked up I did I met the eye's of the most hottest guy ever, Edward. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you but that sounded very beautiful." I smiled up at him "Thank you." "Your very beautiful you know" he said as he moved closer to he thinks I'm beautiful.I put down the guitar and moved closer to him too. "You don't look to bad your self." We stopped when we were in front of each other."You know were mates write" Edward said with a side I'm mates with a hot guy.'Yeah I know." And before I knew it we were kissing

**Yes Edward and Bella finally got together but what will Emmett say about this.**

**Review and ill keep writing. I only update It when I get reviews so keep reviewing.:D**


	16. Chapter 15

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review, and I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while but ill try to update every night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to.I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 15**

We finally parted and just looked at each over. When ever he touch's me I feel an electric current goes through my body. And let me tell you it feels good. "Wow" I whispered. He did a half smile that quickly became my favorite, and said "That was awesome" and wrapped his arms around me. I don't know how long we were staring at each over but out of no were my watch started beeping. I looked down and It was 5:00. "Oh my gosh I have to get ready for school it will be my first day and I can't be late." He understood and kissed me on my check. "Bye love ", He said then went out the front door. I ran up to room and jumped in the shower. When I got out I walked into my walk in closet and put on black skinny jeans, A purple tank top,and I put on my favorite lather jacket. "Hmmm I might as well take danger." I thought to my self. **( Danger is her nick name for the motorcycle)** I don't care what Emmett thinks I have the right to ride it. I slipped on my biker gloves and got my keys and book bag.

I drove out the garage and on to the rode at 100 miles per hour. I love the speed, and when the wind goes in my face. I was thinking about going to drive with the cullens but I wanted to surprise bear so I keep driving. I arrived at my new school in five minutes top and pulled into the parking lot. I noticed that all the humans are staring at me. I hop of my bike and pulled of the helmet and shock my hair a bit to add drama. I turned around to see Emmett and the Cullen's also looking at me. All the boys in the parking lot were lusting or me and the girls were just glaring at me. I walked or to Emmett and saw that he was glaring at all the human boys. "hey bear you like my bike". "Don't you think that bike is sending the wrong message." "Of course not and I don't care what people say I'm still going to ride danger." I said and hugged him. I sneaked a peek at Edward under Emmett's arm and winked at him. He smiled at me and winked back. So I let go I saw Jasper looking at Edward and me with confusion written all over his face. Before bear could say any thing else the bell rung. I started walking to my first class when this boy with blue eyes, greasy hair, and looked like a foot ball player came up to me. "Hi I'm Mike Newton, Your Isabella right." Oh boy this looks like it's going to be a long day.

**Review and ill keep writing. I only update It when I get reviews so keep reviewing.:D**


	17. Chapter 16

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review, and I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while but ill try to update every night. **

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to.I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 16**

"Hi I'm Mike Newton, Your Isabella right." Oh boy this looks like it's going to be a long day. "Umm yeah and it's bella." " Oh Ok do you need help finging your class." I didn't want to be rude so I said yes and he lead me to English. He left to go to his own class and I walked in. The teacher told me to sit in the back and take out the book there working was pretty boring because I read romeo and julet already. When the bell ranged and I picked up my book bag and made my way to the next class. I entered Government and saw that jasper was there. I haven't realy got the chance to really talk to him so I sat next to him. "Hey jasper." He looked up and gave me a half smile.

I guess all the Cullen boys rule that smile. "Bella I was meaning to talk to you. This morning you and Edward were feeling love, and mischief like you too were hiding something." Oh so Jasper found it out first well I guess you really can't hide you feelings from a empathic. "Well I'll tell you but don't tell Emmett, and Alice probably already seen it so me and Edward are mates." "Congrates Bella." "Thanks" That when I felt a sharp pain In my dead heart. I think jasper felt my pain cause he was freaking out. "Bella what's wrong" H e said quietly so the class wouldn't hear. "I don't know." Suddenly it disappeared, and jasper relaxed. I looked up and I felt all the feeling of every one in the class. "What the..." "What bells" " I can feel what everyone is feeling, I think I just gained your power." I said and looked up to jasper. He was in shock. "Bella your eyes just changed from crystal blue to forest green." I started at me in shook. How can that be I'm only using his power .Maybe If I stop using it my eyes will change back. When I put it away, jasper told me it was back to crystal blue. "That was weird. I said my southern accent coming out. "Your southern!" "My father was but he died in the war."

After that we did are school work tell the bell rang. We said are bye's and I went to my next class. The day flew by and before I new it, it was lunch time. I walked through the lunch line and got an apple and some water. Human food taste gross but the only thing that taste good to me is apple's. I sat next Rosie at the table and bit the apple. The whole table was watching me when I bit the fruit. "What." "Bells who in the world are you eating an apple" Emmett said. I rolled the apple in my hand and said "I...don't know". **(I just had to put that)**

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Things just keep popping up with school and my mother's sickness. But I promise I'll keep writing :'( :)**


	18. Sneak peak of chapter17

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review, and I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while but ill try to update every night. **

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to.I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

** Sneak peak of chapter 17**

The rest of the day went by fast and It was now time to leave.I was now walking down the hall way on my way to the parking lot when I heard my name being called. When I turned around to see who it was you would never guess who it was none other then Mike was running down the hall trying to get to me and when he did he was kind of out of breath."Umm hey Mike what's up." "Oh I just wanted to know (breathe) If you would want to go (breathe)to the movies with me on Friday no he didn't if Emmett finds out he will kill him. "Uh I don't think that's a good idea cause if my brother knew he would diffidently kill you." I said jokingly but behind there was nothing but seriousness.

"Oh yea, I can take him who is he and were." "Well he's..", "Me". I was interrupted by Emmett that was right behind me. I looked up at him and smiled. I looked back at mike and it looked like he was going to pee on himself. "Umm" mike said when Emmett stood in front of me. I let out a giggle and mike looked down at me. Then he had the nerve to wink at me and make a run for it. I had a feeling this wasn't the only time he was going to try this. I saw that Emmett was about to go after him and stopped him.

"It's ok Emmett we'll just going to have to prank him so bad that he would never want to go to school again. " I said in a evil voice. Emmett smiled evilly back and said "Never mess with baby bear cause she will jack your life up." Me and him laughed and walked out the school doors. We were still sharing the evil smile and when we reached the Cullen's they looked a little scared. Good now they know not to mess with me. " What's up with you two." Rose asked. "Were going to ruin Mike Newton's life." We said together in a terrifying voice.

**Review and ill keep writing. I only update It when I get reviews so keep reviewing.:D**


	19. confusion

**Sorry for posting this but I see I caused some confusion in my early chapters like the one with the cars.**

**You see me has connections with other vampires that can go in the future so she get all the new stuff.**

**I will also mention that in my next paragraph. I hope that clear some things up for you. **

**'Thank you for reading.**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**30 more reviews**

**and a longer chapter**

**will come to you.**


	20. Chapter 17

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review, and I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while but ill try to update every night. **

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to.I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the day went by fast and It was now time to leave.I was now walking down the hall way on my way to the parking lot when I heard my name being called. When I turned around to see how called me you would never guess who it was non other then Mike was running down the hall trying to get to me and when he did he was kind of out of breath."Umm hey Mike whats up." "Oh I just wanted to know (breathe) If you would want to go (breathe)to the movies with me on Friday no he didn't if Emmett finds out he will kill him. "Uh I don't think that's a good idea cause if my brother knew he would kill you." I said jokingly but behind that there was nothing but seriousness. "Oh yea I can take him who is he and were." "Well he's..", "Me". I was interrupted by Emmett that was right behind me.I looked up at him and smiled. I looked back at mike and it looked like he was going to pee on himself. "Umm" mike said when Emmett stood infront of me.I let out a giggle and mike looked down at he had the nerve to wink at me and make a run for it.I had a feeling wasn't the only time he was going to try this.I say that Emmett was about to go after him and stopped him. "It's ok Emmett we'll just going to have to prank him so bad that he would never want to go to school again."I said in a evil voice. Emmett smiled evily back and said "Never mess with baby bear cause she will jack your life up." Me and him laughed and walked out the school doors. We still shared the evil smile and when we reached the cullens they looked scaried. Good now they know not to mess with me."What's up with you two." Rose asked. "Were going to ruin Mike Newtons life." We said together in a terfifing voice.

"Ok well I'll just follow you guys to the..." Out of no were I sucked into a memory it was so strong that I feel to the gorund.

**Memory**

**I was walking down maple street after going grocery shopping for just me when I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see Emmett's old friend. "Hey Gabriel what's up." "Ummm I need to tell you something it's important. Can you come here for a second.: I was confused about why he was talking to me no one ever does. He stated walking so I guess I was suppose to follow him. I had a feeling that I shouldn't go with him but I shook it off and followed him. He lead me a dark street and turn around to face me. I'm starting to feel like I should have listened to my gut. "I'm sorry I really am but I have this need and I can't sleep until I fulfill it. " He said while he started walking towards me. I was felled with so much shock and fear that I couldn't move. When he was in front of me he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I don't know how but as soon as he touched me I could move and speak again. "No," I said as I tried to get him off of me. He pushed me violently down on the floor and stared taking my clothes off. "No please I don't want this, please stop no." I tried to scream but he stopped me by covering my mouth. "If you scream I will kill you, do you hear me." Fear washed over me like gallons of water and I nodded to tell him I understood. He uncovered my mouth and yanked of my pants. Gabriel then took of his pants and put all his weight on me so I couldn't move. "I'm sorry this had to be you." He said then entered me. I screamed out in pain and all he said threw the proses was "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry."**

**End of Memory**

I was being shacked but I was still in the trance so I couldn't do anything. A minute went passed and I was stating to get my sight back and other feelings. "Bella hello, come on Bella your scaring me please snap out of it," Emmett said while Edward was shaking me trying to get my attention. I blinked and say every one visibly relaxed. "Bells what happened" Emmett asked and the rest of them nodded like they were asking too. I was still feeling fear and I know jasper felt it. "Nothing , it was nothing , " I said while shaking my head. "Bella that was not nothing please tell use it's enough torture that I can't read your mind," Edward said and looked at me in the eye's. I quickly looked away because I knew once I look at those eye's I would tell the truth. But knowing the truth would hurt them I said nothing. I looked around and saw that we were still in the empty school's parking lot. I slowly got up and the Cullen's were looking at me with worry. I 'm going to have to tell them because if I don't they will just keep asking and asking until I crack. And no one wants that cause when I crack every thing around me cracks.

"Ok I'll tell you when we get back to your house." they all nodded and Alice said "Bella are house is your house."

They all went to there cars but Edward stayed. " Bella are you sure you are ok, it brings me great pain to have seen you like that." I looked in his golden eyes and sent a message threw then. He understood I was not ok and that I was scared of telling them why so he hugged me. Are tight embraced ended as soon as it started because of are siblings. I ran human speed to my motorcycle just and jump on. I started the engine and what for the Cullen's to start driving. When they were out of the parking lot I speed of. My motorcycle was so fast that I made it to the house before they could. I seating on the porch steps when they finally arrived. "Sheshh guys you are soooo slow." I said and giggled. Rose got out of her BMW and ran to my motorcycle and ran a hand over it." Please can I take it for a spin." You would never Know that gorgeous rose was the one that loves any vehicle of any kind. "Yeah but right after I tell you guys a part of my human life that I kind of left out."Before any of them could say any thing I ran inside and went to Carlisle's study to tell him it was story time again.

**Review and ill keep writing. I only update It when I get reviews so keep reviewing.:D**


	21. Chapter 18

**hey this is the Queen of fan fiction. Thanks guys for the awesome review, and I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while but ill try to update every night. **

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it but I guess I have to.I don't own Twilight books or movies**

_Emmett's little sister_

**Bella's Pov:**

**Chapter 18**

Carlisle looked confused but he didn't question it. He walked out of his office and I followed. "OK everyone go to the living room, Bella has a part of her life that she wants to tell use." Everyone was in the living room and I pick the seat next to Edward. Emmett looked confused to why I chose that space but thought nothing of it. I know I'm going to have to tell him that I'm in love with Edward but I'm going to give it some more time. "OK the reason why I called you here was because early at school I had a vision of my past that I most have I'll I'm telling you guys it because you already feel like family and you deserve to know." They all smiled and Esme gave me a warm motherly hug that reminded me of my mother.

Once she sat done next to Carlisle I began my most sad part of my like. "At the age of 16 I was walking from the store to my house one night and I guess I was almost there when I heard someone call my name. It was pretty dark out but I could still see the outlines of the person that called was Gabriel Emmett's old friend from school. He said he needed to talked to me, he that it was Important and that it was about Emmett. So being my dome self I thought they finally found him and followed Gabriel.I had a bad feeling about him but since he had information about Emmy I just shook the feeling of. He leaded me to the street that had no home on the he turned around he took the bags out of my hands and started walking towards me." I stopped and looked up from my lap and say the woman looking like the were going to Start dry sobbing,and the men looked angry even Carlisle.I looked to Edward and he took my hand and squeezed it quietly tell me to go on.

Just by him touching me I felt calm."He told me that he had this need and that it wasn't personal. That night I was rapped by Emmett's and my, closest friend."

When I looked up again Emmett ran to my side, pick me up cave man style and ran out in the forest out of hearing rang.

When he put me down he gave me the biggest bear hug every."Bells I'm so sorry I was not there for sorry that I left you that night and never came sorry that I didn't come fine you after I was turned. I'm...I 'm so sorry bells." He was dry sobbing .I never seen Emmet like this and it made me cry. "Emmett it's not you falt you didn't know that you were going to "die" that night." "But Bells I should have been there for you I should have been the protective brother,fight of all the boys that had an eye for you and all that.I wasn't there when you needed me the most."

"It's OK Emmett ,it's OK."I said trying to sooth pulled me back to look at me and his face was full of determination

"I'm going to make it up to you. I'f any boys try to get with you I'm going to act like the big brother I'm suppose to be,"and with that he kissed my check lifted me on his back and started running back to the house.

That's going to be a good thing and a bad thing. Good because I don't have to worry about the human boys at because I don't know what's going to happen to my Edward!

**Oh know when Emmett finds out Edward and Bella's going out he's goig to go all big brother on him. Wish Edward lots of luck cause he's going to need it. Happy New Years to all my fans,And I hope you had a very Merry Christmas.**

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue**

**wish Edward luck**

**Oh yes and Bella is going to need some too.**

**I only update when I get reviews so keep reviewing.:D**


End file.
